


News

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 1999, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Revenge, Sebastian is Michael's son, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mika is your average stay-at-home dad who takes care of the 3 children and 1 dog he and his husband adopted. He’s happy with his life, even if some people seem to think he’s not. He knows he’s busy the whole day, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. Because at the end of the day, his husband lets him fuck him anyway he likes it.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 14





	News

People always looked at him weirdly when he told them he was a stay-at-home dad.

Mika knew that there weren’t many men like him who took care of the kids all day, as that was still seen as a woman’s task. Then again, he wasn’t married to a woman, but to a man.

His husband earned millions a year, so it was just unnecessary for them that they both had work.

The Finn wouldn’t say he was a trophy husband, he certainly wasn’t the most beautiful man in the world and his beloved could easily attract anyone who pleased him.

Michael was a Formula One driver, for Ferrari, and he already had 2 championships under his belt. The public knew he was married, but they believed his partner was a woman.

Mika knew Michael loved him, even if he didn’t always show it so well in public. His German partner wasn’t the best at expressing it, but he knew it because of the romantic moments they shared in private.

Especially in the moments like the one they were currently having.

They were lying in bed, pressed together, arms wrapped around each other’s naked body and basking in the afterglow after sexual activity.

The Finn had thoroughly fucked his husband, rough but steady. It had started out with a heated kiss when Michael came home from the Hungarian race, and one thing just led to the next. He liked it this way.

He slowly moved an arm from his lover’s ass to the shoulder blades and went for a kiss.

“Are you always going to fuck me like that when I come home?” the racer asked.

“I will if you want me to.” Mika stated and grinned.

The German placed his head on his husband’s chest, in the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

* * *

Mika woke up at the sound of Erik’s crying and immediately left the comfort of his bed and his beloved’s embrace to rush to his baby son who was in need of his parents.

Little Erik slept in the room adjoined to the master bedroom, which had been turned into a nursery before they adopted their 1st child.

“Calm now, daddy is here.” he said to the baby as he picked him up and cradled him to his chest.

It was clear that Erik needed a diaper change.

The stay-at-home dad went to the bathroom to change the baby.

Erik was just 7 months old. He’d been laid on their doorstep literally a week after he was born with a note from the mother saying she just couldn’t care for him, that she wasn’t in a good place to have a baby.

And since Julia and Fabian were already at the age that they went to primary school, they decided to adopt Erik too. The adoption wasn’t officially confirmed yet, but it wouldn’t take long before it would.

“Do you also need a bottle, little one?” the Finn asked. “You probably do. Let’s go downstairs.” and he went down the stairs to the kitchen. There, he put his son in the baby chair and went to make the bottle. By now he knew exactly how to mix the powder and the water.

“Morning dad.” the two older kids said as they walked into the kitchen.

Julia sat down at the breakfast table and Fabian grabbed the yoghurt from the fridge and the cereal box from the counter.

“Good morning. You two are chirpy.”

“Papa said he was going to bring us to school.” Julia stated.

The adult Finn smiled. He knew his husband didn’t really like to be away from his kids, in fear of them seeing him as a dead-beat dad who had a serious case of workaholicism and sacrificed his family and marriage for it. “Of course. You two have fun at school and stay out of trouble.”

“Yes dad.” both kids said at the same time.

Just that moment, Michael walked in wearing casual clothes. “You’ve worked hard when I was gone. You deserve a little stress relief.”

Mika accepted his husband’s kiss. “I don’t mind doing it, kulta.”

“I know. I just want to do this for you. And I need to bond with my children.”

Just then, the microwave made a sound to say that time was over.

The Finn took the bottle of milk out of the machine and checked the temperature. “Alright Erik, here’s your breakfast.” and he put the plastic nipple in front of the little boy’s mouth.

Erik’s tiny hands grabbed the bottle to pull it closer and began drinking it.

The racing driver didn’t mind that his husband was only wearing some underwear, he did like looking at that ass. It was round and firm, just the way he liked it. He looked at his kids. “How have the last couple weeks been while I was away?”

* * *

Erja smiled as she saw the very familiar silver coloured Mercedes driving into the parking lot at the Kielo International School in Helsinki. She was only one of the few who appreciated Mika’s dedication to his children; no one understood.

He was a real father to his children, much unlike his rich husband.

She’d known Mika since high school, as they’d gone to the same one. He’d always been more of a caretaker than anything else, and early on he’d spoken about wanting children.

So, it hadn’t been much of a surprise to see that he had been a married man by 1992 and adopting their first child early in 1994, everyone who knew Mika had kind of expecting that to happen. But what had been a surprise, was the person who Mika had married.

It didn’t matter that Mika had found himself a rich husband, everyone was jealous of him for that, nor the fact that his husband was a foreigner, more of their classmates had a foreign spouse. No, it was the fact that he’d married a certain arrogant German bastard who only cared about himself.

Everyone had seen the news about Michael Schumacher crashing into his rival Damon Hill to clinch the 1994 World Championship Title, tried the same thing last year in 1998 and had two disqualifications during that 1994 season that made him very much unpopular across the world except in Germany.

But the man stepping out of the driver’s door wasn’t Mika, it was his husband.

“Alright kids, time to get out of the car.” the German said as he opened the back door to let Julia and Fabian out. He kissed both kids on their foreheads. “And as your dad said, try to not get in trouble.”

“Yes papa.” and the two ran onto the playground.

The Formula One driver watched for a bit, making sure the children were on the playground before sighing and stepping back into the driver’s seat.

Erja just sipped her black coffee, trying to act unsuspicious as she kept watching Mika’s husband.

She was pretty sure that that man was cheating on Mika somehow, either with a man or a woman, probably more youthful and beautiful. Formula One drivers went everywhere in the world and they could date the most beautiful models and actors if they wanted to, and they were wanted by gold-diggers because of their money and fame.

Schumacher got on the phone with someone, looking somewhat angry as he picked it up. He certainly wasn’t happy with whoever was on the other side of the phone and got out of the car to walk across the street to have an argument that looked pretty heated.

The black-haired woman decided to get behind a tree.

“Corinna, that’s _not_ my problem!” the driver basically shouted. “You should’ve been honest with Heinz-Herald when you got pregnant, I wasn’t _even with_ Mika at that point.” there were loud footsteps on the pavement. “Again. _Not. My. Problem_. I long told Mika and my family about Seb, _fuck_ , I told everyone after _you_ broke that news to _me_!”

Yup, that was clearly anger.

But wait… did this mean that Schumacher had a child from a previous relationship?

And Mika knew about that child?

There was a loud groan. “You _can’t_ blackmail me. The news of me being Seb’s real father _won’t_ break my marriage, it won’t change _shit_ at Ferrari, and it _certainly as hell_ won’t make me leave Mika for you. It won’t matter what you try, I will _never_ leave Mika.” and the sound of a phone call being disconnected.

Someone sounded like they wanted to get back with Schumacher.

The racing driver went back to his car, slammed the door, and started the engine before driving away.

* * *

Mika had put Erik back in his crib after burping him and was now lounging on the couch with a book in his hands, finally dressed, and now wearing glasses. The second he saw his husband with that face, he knew he’d talked to that woman he had a one-night stand with in ’88.

“I need a hug.”

The Finn put a way his book and glasses and spread his arms for his husband.

Michael curled up against his beloved.

“What did she say this time around?” the stay-at-home dad asked.

“She wanted to get back with me, even threatened with revealing Seb as my son.”

Mika hummed. He remembered Michael telling him about Seb about 3 months into their relationship, and it had only made him trust the German even more. An honest husband was a good husband. “It will be fine. I’m sure of that.”

The racing driver just closed his eyes. He’d wanted to be there for his son, and he tried having a relationship with the mother… but it just failed.

Corinna had wrestled all custody away from him and had bluntly stated that she didn’t want to leave the boyfriend she had at that time, who was also Schumacher’s rival in the German F3 championship.

His son was nearly 10 now, and barely knew his biological father… Michael didn’t even know if Corinna had told the boy about him. It was likely that she hadn’t, in fear of Frentzen knowing it.

“I’m gonna call Todt tonight, warning him for a little piece of revenge I’m going to send to BILD.”

Mika’s lips twitched. “Are you finally going to do it?”

“I’m just so fucking done with her.” the Ferrari diver stated.

“You do what you do best.” the stay-at-home dad said and kissed his lover’s lips.

* * *

Todt was actually pretty surprised that Michael had a son from a previous relationship. And to make it more complicated… the mother was the wife of Jordan driver Heinz-Herald Frentzen, and had that particular driver believe the boy was his.

He could already see this unfold in a paddock soap show.

And bloody hell, it did.

None of the news did any damage to Schumacher’s image, as his husband confirmed that he long knew about the boy’s existence and was happy to welcome the boy into his house. They hadn’t yet told their children that they had an older brother, but they were still very young.

Most damage had been done to Corinna Frentzen’s credibility.

“You’re bloody brilliant.” Mika stated during the Belgian Grand Prix of 1999. “I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” the Ferrari driver said. At that moment, little Seb was in his lap. He had been a bit surprised when Frentzen hadn’t flipped out against him the moment they saw each other again.

The Jordan driver had been very amicable, and thought Michael deserved to meet his biological son.

And that’s how Seb came into the Ferrari garage, holding his papa’s hand.


End file.
